halofandomcom-20200222-history
Regenerator
The Regenerator is a piece of Equipment used in Halo 3.Halo 3 In terms of function, it may be related to the Sterile Field Generator. It is the counterpart to another piece of equipment, the Power Drain. It was reverse engineered from Covenant technology. Background The Regenerator looks very similar to the Bubble Shield, although instead of projecting a shield, it emits a small, green field of energy which restores a player's shield as well as those of anybody near you, including enemies, for fifteen seconds. There is, however, a small delay before beginning the recharge, which means the player is still vulnerable. Although you may be healed quickly and may have a better chance at surviving a one-on-one battle, you can still get killed with a headshot (with a Sniper Rifle) or close range with a Shotgun. It also is less effective if many enemies are firing at you. It is the exact opposite of the Power Drain and when it is used in the same area as a Power Drain, the Power Drain overpowers the Regenerator. Other ways in which the Regenerator is different from the Power Drain is that the Regenerator remains rooted in the same spot where it is deployed while the Power Drain can move around if the player kicks it. Tactics *Using the Regenerator in conjunction with short range weapons leaves you almost invincible, though you will still be vulnerable to snipers. *When you are being attacked with grenades, a Regenerator leaves you very hard to kill. Some players believe they could survive a grenade spammer with a Regenerator, however, if two frag grenades are thrown in succession, they are enough to kill a player who is standing inside a Regenerator's field. *Another tactic is a grenade followed with a quick headshot on a normally-shielded oppponent. *In campaign, if a Brute throws a Regenerator, do not run into it, as it heals him too. All in all, do not run into an enemy's Regenerator just because it exists. *Use the Regenerator to quickly recover from an instant shield dropping blow. If in teams, it is best to drop the Regenerator and have somebody drop a Bubble Shield. If in Free For All, drop it in a hard to reach place, like one of the Shotgun corners in The Pit. *When in a Regenerator with an opponent, melee, don't shoot; melee drains your opponents shield instantly, with a short delay before it heals. This gives you time to give him/her a headshot or (if possible) melee a second time. Even if you enemy has no shield he can use a weapon such as a Shotgun, Sniper, or a Mauler (one-shot kill, or close to a one-shot kill). *Throwing a Regenerator inside a Bubble Shield while camping is a way to survive the grenade that is often dropped after a player's death. *A regenerator does not recharge an Overshield; only the normal shielding. *Try using the Regenerator to support friendly players on Narrows by throwing it in a Man Cannon and sending it over to the other side where friendlies are under attack. (see trivia). *When playing King of the Hill gametypes, throwing down a Regenerator inside the hill can help you sustain control, but can ultimately lead to many contentions for the hill by multiple players constantly having full shields. Trivia *Regenerators have magnetic abilities on Narrow's Man Cannons, so if a person jumps on one, and another player on the other side throws a Regenerator onto their man cannon, the player's movement will be reversed and he will land back were he came from. *Brutes have a tendency to throw out Regenerators to help repair their Power Armor. They also throw Regenerators out to protect their Chieftains. This can be particularly infuriating on higher difficulties. *If you stand near a Regenerator, you will hear a pulsating sound, much like a heartbeat. *In Forge, if you fix the respawn rate of the Regenerator to instant respawn, and if you keep deploying them, you will get practically unlimited health. *The Regenerator does not make you invincible, just more difficult to kill. You can still be killed by one-hit kill weapons (Rocket launcher, Spartan Laser, Plasma Grenades, Sniper Rifles etc.), assassinations, quick melees, and being overwhelmed by automatic or Battle Rifle fire. The Regenerator does not begin to regenerate shields immediately after deployment, giving your opponent a small window of opportunity to kill you if your shields are still low. *The top green part of the Regenerator spins 360 degrees constantly. *If you stick a Spike Grenade to the top green part of a Regenerator, it will spin around with it before exploding. *It should be noted that the Regenerator only speeds up the shield recharging time, and not the health recharging time. *Players can sustain two or even three melees while within the healing effect of the Regenerator. *Four standard melee strikes to the base unit of a Regenerator will destroy it. *When playing on maps or areas with low levels of light, the Regenerator can occasionally obscure your vision, leaving you open to enemy attacks. *If you continuously shoot a player standing in the Regenerator's field with a weak weapon like the Magnum, you can occasionally hear the Spartans or Elites yelling in pain, even though the projectiles are only hitting their shields. *If you throw a Regenerator and a Power Drain together, your shields will drop, even if the Regenerator is closer. This is because the effect of the Power Drain will overwhelm the effect of a Regenerator. *If you hit the core of a Regenerator with a Power Drain, the Regenerator will explode. *The Regenerator may be the result of the Drop Shield. *The Regenerators appear in Halo 3: ODST, but they cannot be picked up by the player. They can only be used by Brutes. If deployed, however, they can be used to restore stamina. Gallery Regenerator in action.jpg|A Regenerator in action. Regenerator icon.svg|The Regenerator HUD icon. Regenerator-scantransparent.png|A transparent scan of the Regenerator from the Halo Encyclopedia. List of appearances *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' Sources Category:Equipment Category:UNSC Category:Human-Covenant war